This invention relates generally to throwing devices or flying disks and more specifically to a flying disk which comprises a generally flat disc member on which a rotating member is mounted.
Throwing toys such as flying disks sold under the Registered Trademark FRISBEE by Whamo Manufacturing Company have become extremely popular in recent years. As is known, such devices basically comprise round, disk-like, upper portion having downwardly depending peripheral skirt or lip to define a generally hollow interior space. The device is formed of any suitable material, e.g., a thin plastic, and is arranged to be thrown with a spinning motion while the hollow interior is facing somewhat downward to trap air thereunder, so that the disk spins about its central axis and is able to fly over long distances while being supported by the air thereunder. Depending upon the type of throwing motion imparted to the disk, its aerodynamic qualities enable the disk to rise and soar and to take various paths or trajectories. In some uses the disk is thrown to another person or a pet, e.g., a dog, for that person or pet to catch it before it hits the ground. Thus, fun, sport, and exercise are provided to both the thrower and the catcher. Team games have been developed utilizing the flying disk. In particular, in recent years, organized competitions have become very popular wherein competitive teams vie to attempt to throw and run with a flying disk down the field toward a goal.
Various types of flying disks are disclosed in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,335 (Sholin) discloses a dome-shaped flying disk with grooves and balls which spin in the grooves when the flying disk is thrown. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,029 (Thompson et al.) discloses a flying disk with a pyramid-shaped member mounted at the center of the disk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,612 (Woods) discloses a flying disk with an open central area in which different shaped members may be mounted.
Flying disks which use blades, vanes or foils to effect the aerodynamics of the flying disk are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,082,572 (Knox, Jr.); 2,822,176 (Robes); and 3,852,910 (Everett). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,523 (Michael) and 4,248,010 (Fox) disclose flying disks which have lights mounted thereon, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,987 (Holt) discloses a flying disk with whistles mounted on its outer circumference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,749 (Petko) discloses a flying disk with a shaft removably mounted in the top surface of the flying disk upon which a propeller rotates.
However, none of the patents disclose a flying disk which include a rotatable member mounted in a hole in the center of the upper portion and which can rotate freely relative to the rotation or spin of the flying disk itself, thereby providing an enhanced appearance, while also providing stabilizing gyroscopic effect to alter the aerodynamic characteristics of the flying disk.